


Happy Surprise

by deathbyoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blind Date, Daddy Kink, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Name-Calling, Pampering, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyoon/pseuds/deathbyoon
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny get set up on a blind date by their mutual friend, Yuta, and one thing leads to another towards the end of their first date.





	Happy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> tbh all I have to say is that I SUCK at smut lmao but I really wanted to write this fic so here it is! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. mwah xx.

**Blind Dates.**

That was something Taeyong doesn't do. The amout of stress, anxiety, and curiousity in Taeyong would always ruin these types of things. But, he promised his friend Yuta a while ago to go on one to leave him alone so he could create the perfect choreography for his dancing class.

He now regrets to saying no.

Taeyong now sits in a local diner corner booth on the university's campus, wearing a pastel pink knitted sweater, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, and his favorite pair of black heeled boots. He styled his hair up and even re-dyed it to his pretty blue black hair that apparently a lot of his friends like.

He sat there just staring at the menu, seeing many American influenced dishes all over. He pouted to see so much fatty and salty food on the menu, he really wanted something more sweet and decadent.

A sweet and short girl came toards him in black pants, a cute white polo tucked into her pants, a little white apron wrapped around her waist, shirt hair in a small low pony and black converse on his feet as she showed Taeyong a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Yerim, I'll be your waitress, would you like to order, sir?" The young girl asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen from her apron's pocket. Taeyong nodded.

"I'll just order a drink for now. I'm waiting for someone." taeyong tried to explain and the young girl smiled and nodded, understanding the situation.

"Of course! What would you like?" She asked, clicking the pen, ready to write. "I'll take a vanilla milkshake." Taeyong said, looking at the drink options and hopelessly getting cravings for something sweet.

"Okay, I'll-" Yeri got interrupted as a taller man rushed into the diner and towards Taeyong, placing his hand on the booth's back cushion, catching his breath.

"H-Hello, I'm sorry I'm late. I just ran here from practice." The tall man explained.

Taeyong's mouth hung slightly low as he looked at the tall man who straighten himself out, taking deep breaths. He wore a red t-shirt, dark wash jean jacket and jeans that hung a bit low on his hips, the end of his jeans rolled up, revaling his ankle socks that were rainbow colored with white converses.

"Can I order a drink?" The tall man asked the short waitress who smiled up at him and nodded, "Yes, of course sir, what would you like?" She asked, ready to write.

"A water for now, with lemon?" The man requested and the young girl nodded, writing it down, "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders." She smiled at the man then at Taeyong who smiled back then left to go to the back kitchen.

The man sat down in the cushioned booth and Taeyong can't help but admit that the man was pretty handsome. He had pretty cat eyes, soft looking pink lips, and an adorable little nose, Taeyong thought he was cute.

Taeyong blushed as he looked at him, presenting a beautifully bright smile at him as he stuck out his hand. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Johnny." He said, shocking Taeyong at his kinda bold move, Taeyong just simply nodded, taking the man's hand.

"M-My name is Taeyong, nice to meet you." Taeyong said, blushing, making Johnny chuckle softly at his stutter.

Johnny looked at Taeyong and saw the light pink blush that matched his cute pink sweater. Johnny couldn't help but find Taeyong extremely pretty. He had pretty sharp eyes with cute pink lips, and absolutely beautiful jaw structure. He looked like a porcelain doll.

Johnny didn't think he could be a real person.

"You're friends with Yuta, right?" Johnny asked, seeing Taeyong do a small nod, looking up at Johnny, "Yeah...We're in the same dance course." Taeyong explained, and Johnny nodded.

"We're on the same basketball team." Johnny smiled, Taeyong looking shocked, "Y-You're on the basketball team?" Taeyong asked, never noticing him at the games when Yuta would beg and plead for him and their other friend, Sicheng to go and watch him be small forward.

"Yeah, I just joined a month ago." Johnny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't even try out for the team but the assistant coach saw me play some free ball and he thought I had potential and asked me to play." Johnny explained and Taeyong was absolutely shocked still.

"T-That's amazing," Taeyong said quietly, astounded at Johnny who was now shyly chuckling at Taeyong's compliment, "Um, thank you." Johnny said, smiling bright that made Taeyong;s tummy have a small swirl of butterflies.

"Hello, here are your drinks." The young waitress quickly came into the two's view and placed down the two drinks. She gave Johnny his cold, iced water with lemon wedge, and Taeyong's vanilla milkshake in a pretty glass cup, whipped cream and cherry.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked, pulling out her notepad and pen again from her apron. Taeyong looked at Johnny who looked atTtaeyong with a nod.

"Yes, we are/" Johnny said, with a soft smile, the young girl nodded and clicked her pen.

"I'll get the lamb burger with curly fries." Johnny said as the girl scribbled the order down, "A-And I'll  the, um, apple pie pancakes." Taeyong said which the girl wrote down, smiling with a nod.

"Okay, will that be all?" She asked as she looked at the two, who looked at each other. "Would you like dessert?" Johnny asked, smiling kindly towards Taeyong who shook his head.

"N-No, it's okay. I have something sweet to eat already." Taeyong said, who did a cute 'no' hand motion which made Johnny smile even more at his cuteness. "Okay then, that'll be all" Johnny nodded and looked at the waitress, while giving her the two menus.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." She smiled, taking the menus, "Thank you" Johnny said, "T-Thank you." Taeyong said as well, giving a small bow which the girl did too then walked away from the two.

"Pancakes?" Johnny asked, smiling sweet as Taeyong blushed again, hearing his tooth0rotting sweet "dinner". "Y-Yes, I'm craving for something sweet and they looked really good, so..." Taeyong said, shrugging small, smiling shyly which Johnny couldn't get enough of.

"I understand." Johnny said, a soft chuckle followed, smiling at the blushing boy.

-

The two had a good dinner. They chatted for a bit, eating their dinners as they waited for the young waitress to give them the bill. Taeyong just slurped down his second vanilla milkshake as Johnny switched out his cold water with a can of coke.

"I didn't ask you this..." Taeyong spoke, the first time he actually tried to start up the conversation, Johnny was all ears as he looked at Taeyong, taking a sip of his coke.

"What's your major?" Taeyong asked, big eyes looking into Johnny's cat ones, making Johnny have a small smirk, "It's, um, Secondary education and Health education, minor is..." Johnny tailed off until Taeyong nodded, motioning him to continue and finish his sentence.

Johnny did a soft chuckle, bringing his hand to his face, resting his elbow on the table as he covered his hand over his eyes, "Um..sex education.." Johnny said, quietly, Taeyong catching it and feeling his face turn a bright red.

"O-Oh.." Taeong said, nodding, Johnny peeked through his fingers to see Taeyong's bright red face, he thought it was really adorable. He didn't expect Taeyong to be so innocent.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a  _really_ informative health teacher." Johnny laughed, removing his hand and take a soft sigh, taeyong couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Johnny's ears rang with bliss after hearing the cute doll giggle.

"How about you?" Johnny asked Taeyong, raising an eyebrow to the pink hued boy. Taeyong smiled soft, and played with his sweater paws. Johnny couldn't help but fawn over the cuteness of Taeyong.

Johnny would admit, he thought that taeyong would be a bit stuck-up and rude due to his sharo eyes and jaw, that gave him a really clean and distinct look but he's actually really kind and shy, it's absolutely adorable.

"I-I'm a dancing major." Taeyong said, nodding, "I-I also minor is theater, but that's because my best friend, Dongyoung wanted me to be in the same class as him." Taeyong said, chuckling softly as he continued to play with his sweater paws.

Johnny nodded, smiling sweetly, "That's really cool. I never met anyone, besides Yuta, who's in dancing. It's a small class right?" Johnny asked, which Taeyong nodded quickly. "Yeah..Only 12 of us in the class, the maximun is 25 but no one really signs up for dancing." Taeyong says, looking at Johnny, leaning in cutely and placing his hand on the side of his mouth, creating a fake whisper.

"Everyone has been into theater lately! So,  _those_ classes are super filled." Taeyong explained, doing a small pout as he leaned back and Johnny chuckled at the boy's pout.

"Yeah, I noticed.: Johnny nodding, seeing that many kids would go to the small theater halls to watch musicals that would literally last for hours, but those kids would never care and just come a whole hour late for their morning courses because they slept in.

"My friend, Taeil, almost dragged to one a couple weeks ago." Johnny explained and Taeyong looked at him with wide eyes, wanting to hear the story. "It was at 10 o'clock and I looked up the musical online and it was suppose to be almost four hours long! I couldn't do it and told my little cousin, Donghyuck to go instead." Johnny laughed, showing cute little dimples at the ends of his lips, Taeyong smiled soft at those little details.

The young waitress came back, with a black leather receipt holder, smiling and placing it down on the table. "Was the meal good, sirs?" She asked, placing the empty plates and glasses on the tray and the two nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Johnny said, smiling. She smiled again and nodded, "I'm glad. Please pay at the front." Se said, walking away with a tray full of empty dishes.

Johnny picked up the receipt and opened the leather book, looking at the bill. "Not too bad, I'll pay." Johnny said, smiling at Taeyong who have a twenty ready to pay for half of the bill.

"B-But Johnny..." Taeyong pouted, feeling bad if Johnny took the bill on his own.

"It's fine," johnny chuckled, seeing Taeyong pout with a twenty out is kinda cute, "I was late, let me take care of it." Johnny said, and Taeyong just kept the pout but nodded nonetheless.

Johnny smiled, standing up, Taeyong following in suit, as they walked together to the front, Johnny pulled out a credit card and gave it to the host. Taeyong stood to the side, waiting for the lady to hand him the copy of the receipt and thanking them for coming.

Taeyong and Johnny exited the diner, Taeyong looking around for Dongyong, who was supposed to pick him up when the date was done, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, um," Johnny started to talk, Taeyong looked at him and saw him do the cute hand scratching his neck thing, making Taeyong's heart thumb again. "I have a car, do you need a ride home?" Johnny asked, resting his hand at the back of his neck, elbow down, smiling soft at Taeyong.

Taeyong blushed softly, looking around the parking lot, trying to scope out Dongyoung, but not seeing him anywhere, "I-I actually have a friend picking me up." Taeyong explained, feel a little bit bad.

"Oh yeah, Dongyoung, right?" Johnny asked, which surprised Taeyong how he knew his name, "Yuta said that he told Dongyoung to not pick you up since I can drop you.: Johnny said, chuckling awkwardly.

Taeyong blushed and nodded, kinda understanding the situation that Yuta was trying to put the two in.

"O-Oh, then, yes I would like a ride." Taeyong said, smiling softly, big baby boy eyes looking up at Johnny as he felt his heart melt at contact.

"Cool, let's get going." Johnny said, smiling sweetly at Taeyong, holding out his large hand, hoping that Taeyong would take it into his and he did. Taeyong blushed at the gesture but slowly put his sweater pawed hand into Johnny's own, feeling the drastic difference in hand size.

Johnny smiled down at Taeyong and walked with him, hand in hand, to his car. It was only five cars away from the first spot in the parking lot, Taeyong seeing the olive green jeep wrangler in sight as Johnny unlocked it from his key.

Johnny went to the passenger side and opened the door for Taeyong, who blushed red, smiling softly and whispering a 'thank you' before hopping into the large jeep and into his seat.

Johnny closed the door, and jogged over to the driver side, opening the door and closing it when he got in, put his keys into the ignition and turned on the car, letting it warm up a bit. 

"Where do you leave?" Johnny asked, turning on the air conditioning when the jeep warmed up for a few seconds.

"Um, fives minutes from the university, in a small apartment complex. I'll show you where." Taeyong explained, smiling softly at Johnny who gave him and soft nod, driving out of the parking lot.

 Jonnhy drove onto the road and went slow, talking to Taeyong, The two talked more about university. Taeyong explaining that he had to choreograph a contemporary dance as his final exam coming up in a couple of months. Johnny explained he also had a final exam for his Health course, he had to do a seven thousand word essay about a specific illness or disease that isn't popularized on television and movies.

The two finally pulled up at the campus gates after a 15 minute drive, Taeyong started to direct Johnny to the direction of the apartment complex.

They reached there in no time. Johnny parked his car on the opposite side of the road, adjacent to the apartments, placing his car in park, and looking over at Taeyong with a soft smile.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck again, a bad habit he gained since he was a teenager.

"Oh, um, well..." Taeyong muttered, playing with the loose threads of his sweater paws, "Do you wanna come up? For a drink?" Taeyong asked quietly, his ears feeling hot, probably visibly red and his cheeks probably were too.

Johnny grinned at the quiet offer that Taeyong asked, and simply nodded to the redden boy, "I would love to." Johnny said.

He then turned off his car, getting out of the car, closing the door before walking to Taeyong's side and opening his door, holding a hand out to help Taeyong get out of the jeep.

Taeyong blushed even harder, feeling his whole face get hot, he took the hand that Johnny offered and hopped out of the jeep. Taeyong was positive he was completely bright red when he looked down and saw that Johnny was still holding his hand.

"Is this okay?" Johnny asked, smiling sweetly before bringing the back of Taeyong's hand to his mouth, placing a small kiss that made him gasp slightly. Johnny chuckled lightly at Taeyong's reaction. Taeyong did a shy nod, looking down to avoid the gaze of Johnny's.

Taeyong guided Johnny across the street to get the apartments, which Johnny so happily followed. They walked up two flights of stairs before getting to the second floor. going to their left and walking down three doors and get to the fourth white door and taking out his key to open the locker door.

Johnny couldn't help but smile and gaze at Taeyong endearingly as he fumbled with the key in his pocket and eventually put the small silver key into the lock and unlocked the door, opening the silver door, him walking in and holding the door for Johnny.

"Please c-come in." Taeyong said in a quiet voice, gigivng a small smile to Johnny who nodded and walked inside, taking his shoes off at the step and placing it to the side, Taeyong following in suit but instead, placing his shoes on a small metal shoe rack behind the door.

Taeyong closed the door and guided Johnny to the small yet spacious living room, Johnny then took a seat on the soft beige two person couch, as Taeyong made his way to the small, slightly outdated kitchen that was behind the wall that separated the living room and kitchen.

Johnny took one of the throw pillows from the couch and hugged them while he waited, Taeyong pour some chilled white wine into two glasses, picking it up and walked back to the living room, smiling at Johnny as he sat down and handed him his glass.

"Oh, thank you." Johnny said, taking a sip of the white wine, tasting the slightly fruity and sweet note it left on his tongue. Taeyong nodded and took a small sip of it too.

"You like wine?" Johnny asked, swirling the tinted liquid in his glass and Taeyong looked at him, "Yes...truthfully, I don't take alcohol well. Wine and light beer is the only drinks that I can drink without grimacing at the taste."

Taeyong said those words with a slight shiver, remembering the last time he drank vodka and feeling like absolute shit the next day, causing him to vomit it all out. He then took another sip of his sweet drink, trying to not vision the taste of that awful liquor.

Taeyong placed his glass down on the coffee table, curling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his legs around his legs and placing his chin on his knees, looking at Johnny, just realizing that he took off his jacket, revealing his buff biceps that peeked through his red shirt.

Taeyong realized he stared too long when Johnny scooted closer to me, moving his face in closer, practically inches away from Taeyong's face, who became a bright red when he realized how close Johnny was.

"Like what you see?" Johnny whispered, Taeyong noticing that he placed his drink down and jolted when he felt Johnny's hand on the top of his head, softly ruffling his hair before sliding his hand down his jawline and feeling his long fingers cup under Taeyong's chin, pulling it up and towards Johnny who pressed his lips gently to Taeyong.

Taeyong let out a soft moan into the kiss as Johnny deepened the kiss by putting his hand to the back of Taeyong's neck, pressing his lips harder.

Taeyong unwrapped his arms around his legs and laced them around Johnny's neck, feeling himself lower down onto the couch as Johnny crawled on top. One long leg supporting him as on the floor as the other one was bent on the side of Taeyong's hip as he moved his mouth with Taeyong's.

Taeyong kept moaning into the kisses, feeling himself become more and more like hot liquid as Johnny used his luscious lips against Taeyong's. His laced arms were loose around Johnny's neck as Johnny began to lick the bottom of Taeyong's lip.

Taeyong whimpered against Johnny's tongue, opening his mouth slightly for Johnny's tongue. He was completely caught off guard when he felt Johnn'ys tongue dart all the way into his mouth, fighting against Taeyong's much smaller tongue, making Taeyong moan against Johnny's impatience.

Johnny placed his free hand on Taeyong's slim thigh, squeezing the soft flesh over the material, making Taeyong whimper again against Johnny's tongue. Taeyong couldn't help but slide his hands from Johnny's neck to his chest, pawing at it softly, making Johnny pull away slowly.

Johnny was obviously panting and so was Taeyong. They were breathing quite heavily as Johnny rested his forehead on Taeyong's, chuckling lightly as Taeyong was still trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry...I got a bit carried away." Johnny said, licking his lips, that were glistening with saliva and Taeyong did a soft gulp, looking back up at the taller man in front of him.

 "P-Please don't be...I liked it a lot." Taeyong said, blushing pink as he looked up at Johnny with big, brown, and blown away eyes that was still amazed by what just happened between the two.

Johnny smiled sweetly at Taeyong, making his index finger slide down the side of Taeyong's face, feeling his soft skin under his finger.

Taeyong decided to be brave, taking the running index finger into his sweater pawed hand and placed a soft kiss on the finger, Johnny staring at the cute sight. Taeyong looked up at Johnny, seeing him not reject the gesture and continued to do so.

He placed another kiss on the fingerpad, trailing the kisses down the index finger to Johnn'ys palm then placing his large hand onto his cheek. Taeyong then nuzzled his cheek into the warm hand, smiling up kindly at Johnny who was feeling his heart slightly race at the gentle image.

Johnny leaned in again, placing a soft kiss on Taeyong's lips. Taeyong sighed happily into the kiss and kissed back lightly, pulling away with all smiles and adorable giggles, Johnny couldn't help but chuckle with the cute boy.

"Okay...I think I need to go." Johnny said softly, Taeyong pouted and looked up at Johnny with his big, innocent eyes.

"Please don't go..." Taeyong softly begged, placing his sweated pawed hands on Johnny's large chest again, doing small traces on his red shirt.

"I-I don't want you to go..." Taeyong said, sliding his pawed hands to the back of Johnnys neck, lifting himself softly up to wrap his arms around his neck, pressing his small body against Johnny;s more tone one, snuggling his face into Johnny's neck, inhaling his scent, smelling somewhat of the wine they were drinking and aftershave.

Johnny felt his heart race pick up more, placing his arms around the small frame of Taeyong, hugging him tighter to his body, sitting down and placing the small boy in his lap.

"I'd love to stay then, should we go to the bedroom?" Johnny whispered into Taeyong's ear, seeing the small boy look up from his neck, nodding to Johnny.

Taeyong uncurled from Johnn'ys lap, standing up and fixing his soft sweater as he grabbed Johnny's large hand, pulling the gentle giant to his feet as he walked across the way to the small hallway and opening the door on their right.

Taeyong opened the white, clean door to a small but well-sized bedroom. The walls were a pristine white, with light wood floors that contrasted with the grey carpeting in the living room. His bed was a double, with a light wooden bed frame, with pure white bedsheets with the contrats of minimalistic designed black and white pillow cases.

Johnny then looked at the walls, seeing the wall above Taeyong's bedframe had taped up polaroids of him and his friends, cute printed anime scenes, and minimalistic drawings. He then looked over at a small white drawers that had stacks of books and a miniature cactus plant.

"Cute." Johnny noted, making Taeyong blush, just realizing that Johnny was observing his bedroom, looking at every little detail with care.

"Thank you." Taeyong said, going to the white dresser, opening the drawer and taking out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He then closed the drawer and handed the pants to Johnny, who simply looked at the soft material, confused why Taeyong had a pair of larger sized sweatpants.

"I-It's my friend, Yoonoh's…" Taeyong explained, pressing the white t-shirt to him, "He left it here a couple months back but never gotten them back so I just put them in my drawer so it doesn't collect dust." Taeyong said, feeling the soft pink blush reach his cheeks and ears.

Johnny nodded and smiled sweetly at him, taking the grey material, He unfolded the neat sweatpants that unraveled the legs, looking over at Taeyong who was shirtless, and fumbling with the buckle of his belt, feeling the presence of eyes on his back by the handsome giant.

Johnny couldn'y help but look at Taeyong. His small frame looked adorable as the light skin was peppered with small dark freckles and moles that made Taeyong look even cuter. Taeyong quickly shucked the demin material off his legs, putting them in the small white hamper near his dresser as he slipped on the slightly oversized white t-shirt, covering his small frame, making Johnny frown a bit.

Johnny does the same though, He takes the hem of his red shirt, bringing it up to his lips and bit softly on the material just to see the jeans' button, shucking off the demin and folding it up to wear tomorrow. He places it on the desk chair and puts on the grey sweatpants, letting his shirt fall from his mouth, looking up at a blushing and staring Taeyong.

"S-Sorry.." He muttered, now a bright red. Johnny just smiled, walked towards the small boy, leaning down to softly press his lips with his, placing his large hand on the small of Taeyong's back.

"Don't be sorry, baby. I like that you're staring." Johnny smirked at Taeyong who felt his body shiver and ears now a blushing red too.

"B-Baby?" Taeyong questioned the baby name that Johnny gave him, not that he disliked it, it just surprised him...He wanted to be called that more.

"Yeah, 'baby'. Is that okay for me to call you?" Johnny whispered, placing both hands on his back, long arms engulfing Taeyong, pressing their bodies together as Taeyong placed his white palms on Johnny's taunt chest.

Taeyong nodded quickly, almost needily, "Y-Yes, please call me that." Taeyong said softly, looking up at the sweet giant with blown pupils, and Johnny couldn't wait anymore.

He leans down and kissed the small boy, much like before, but more rushed and sloppy. He felt the saliva in his mouth practically  _push and slobber_ all over Taeyong's mouth and lips as he made no haste with pushing his mouth into Taeyong's tiny one.

Taeyong pawed at the older's chest, pulling away only for his mouth to be engulfed by another kiss. Taeyong could feel his body turn into jellow, becoming liquid in Johnny's hold. He felt hot, cornered, and slightly scared.

This is the first time Taeyong has gone this far with a boy before. Truthfully, he's never even had sex yet. He's always been busy with dancing since he was in middle school and now university has taken over his schedule that having a normal relationship as never left his mind.

Taeyong couldn't keep up with Johnny's fast movements as his head fell out of the kiss, making his head rest of Johnny's broad shoulder, breathing heavily as he felt the salvia drip out of his mouth and down his chin and neck.

Johnny looked down, proud of his work, seeing the quiet and blushing Taeyong, somewhat wrecked just of a kiss.

"You okay, baby?" Johnny asked, cooing at Taeyong who simply nodded, still breathing heavily, looking up at Johnny with full pupils. Johnny can't help but admit that the look went straight to his cock, feeling his member become more erect when it shouldn't.

"Wanna go to bed?" Johnny asked, knowing that asking for sex is too much, especially on their first date, but Johnny couldn't help but want to be with Taeyong forever after this.

"N-No." Taeyong shook his head, still staring at Johnny who was surprised as Taeyong's response.

"Y-You need help, right?" Taeyong asked quietly, letting his hand slide from Johnny's chest down to the base of the sweatpants, feeling the semi-hard member at his palm as he pressed down gently, earning a bite backed moan from Johnny.

"But you're tired, baby, you need to sleep." Johnny explained through deep breaths, trying to not make a sound as Taeyong continued to palm him over the soft grey material.

"B-But I wanna help..." Taeyong said, pouting, looking down at Johnny's member that was now growing harder with an obvious tent in the pants.

Taeyong decided he needed to become more bold, sliding down Johnny's side and kneeled on his hardwood floors, becoming face to face with Johnny's clothed member, looking up at Johnny who was at bewilderment at Taeyong. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on Johnny's clothed member, before placing both hands at the band of the sweatpants, about to pull them down before he felt the large hands stop him, causing Taeyong to look straight up.

"Baby...are you sure, you wanna do this?" Johnny asked out of concernment. 

"Y-Yes...I-I..." Taeyong trailed, feeling his face grow hot out of embarrassment, looking away from Johnny's gaze. But that didn't last long as Johnny placed his long finger under Taeyong's chin, hooking it up, making Taeyong look at him.

"You what, baby?" Johnny asked, letting the finger move from Taeyong's chin and now caress into his hair, Taeyong softly purring at the motion.

"I-I want my first time...to be with y-you..." Taeyong said, absolutely certain that his whole face was beet red, as Johnny looked down shocked, didn't expect Taeyong to be a virgin.

I mean, look at Taeyong. He was a work of art, a beautiful porcelain doll. And no one has looked at him and wanted to cherish him? Johnny was absolutely shocked, and kneeled down to meet Taeyong at eye-level which Taeyong looked straight into the big brown eyes of Johnny's.

"I'm glad I get to cherish you..." Johnny said, leaning in and kissed Taeyong's warm cheek, smiling to himself, "I'll try to make you feel good, okay baby?" Johnny whispered into Taeyong's ear, feeling a jolt strike down his sprine as he felt the large hands pick him up gently.

Taeyong instantly wrapped his legs around the giant's torso, and arms around the neck, staring at Johnny who leaned in and gave Taeyong soft kisses that trailed down his neck and exposed clavicles, letting Taeyong lay on the pristine bed, head in the fluffy pillows, softly gasping at the sensation.

Johnny slide his large hands into the soft cotton tee, making it bunch up at his neck as he kissed down Taeyong's chest, moving over to the right nipple, letting the tip of his tongue flick the sensitive nub, making Taeyong release a wanton moan. 

He licked over and sucked the pink nub until he saw little purple love bits around the area, smirking at his work, as he trailed down the kisses to Taeyong's tummy, until he sat up, patting the biceps of Taeyong's for him to ;ift his arms up which Taeyong happily did as Johnny discarded the white material.

Johnny threw it somewhere on the floor and looked down at Taeyong, observing the beautiful boy below him. Taeyong started to blush and coved his face in embarrassment, Johnny just chuckled and kissed the back of his hands.

"No need to be embarrassed, baby." He explained to Taeyong, removing his hands from his face as Taeyong looked absolutely adorable with the pink tint on his face.

He leaned down kissed the smaller one's lips, before placing his large hands on the waistband of the white briefs, swiftly taking them off, Taeyong lifting his hips to help Johnny take them off. He flung the material to the floor, joining the white tee.

Taeyong pawed at Johnny's clothed chest and pouted, "You have too much clothes." He spoke softly, pulling the hem up needily as Johnny smirked down at the smaller one.

He grabbed the hem of the shirt and took it off in one motion, letting it fall on the floor. Taeyong just stared straight up, seeing the rippling muscles and slightly defined body of Johnny's. It made Taeyong turned on, knowing such a strong and handsome man was in front of him, about to be his first time.

Johnny crawled inbetween Taeyong's legs, which wrapped around the giant's waist, laying on top of him, his elbows on both sides of Taeyong's head to support him. Their chests touched as Johnny leaned down to place soft kisses on Taeyong's lips which Taeyong responded back.

Taeyong placed his hands on Johnny's upperback, fingertips ghosting all over the giant's soft back, trying to feel every inch of the smooth back.

Johnny pulled away from the sweet makeout, licking his lips as he looked at Taeyong with caring brown eyes, "Baby, I need to prep you." Johnny explained, placing a soft kiss to Taeyong's temple, "Do you have any lube?" Johnny asked, and Taeyong shook his head, blushing pink.

"I-I don't really touch myself, s-so I d-don't have lube." Taeyong said softly, blushing even darker now as he looked up at Johnny who was gazing at him preciously. Johnny couldn't stop thinking how cute he was.

"Does your roommate have some?" Johnny asked, smiling sweetly at Taeyong, softly caressing the younger one's cheek and Taeyong nodded.

"H-He has those lube packets, I think their on his dresser?" Taeyong tried to remember, and Johnny nodded, placing a chaste kiss on Taeyong's lips.

"I'll be right back then." Johnny said, getting off of Taeyong and the bed, feet hitting the floor and walked out the bedroom to enter the room across from Taeyong's, which was drastically different. Taeyong's room was nice and clean, Ten's own is a bit...messy. Clothes all over the floor and desk chair, unmade bedsheets and opened dresser drawers.

Johnny took a deep breathe and sighed, looking at the dresser, seeing some packets on top of the wood and grabbed two packets, getting the hell out of the disastrous room. He reentered Taeyong's room, seeing that Taeyong was on his tummy, ass lifted up in the air and face stuck in the pillows.

The sight alone made Johnny's hard member twitch in the material, making his way to Taeyong, placing his large hand on the pale and soft flesh of his ass, kneading it into his hand.

"Baby, why are you in this position?" Johnny asked, continuing to kneed the soft flesh, making Taeyong escape soft whimpers and moans from his lips.

"I-I saw in a v-video that this is w-what people do w-when they h-have to be prepped..." Taeyong explained through breathy moans and gasps. Johnny smiled at Taeyong's ecplaination, nodding slightly.

"That's partly true. Good job, baby." Johnny said, kissing the small of his back and Taeyong moaned louder, loving the praise Johnny gave him.

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, smirking at Taeyong, "You like being praised, baby? You like being called a good boy>" Johnny asked as he opened the small pack of lube, spreading it all over his middle and index fingers, making it nice and slippery.

Taeyong moaned again, nodding into the pillow before turning his head sideways, looking back at Johnny, "Y-Yes I do, daddy." Taeyong said, head slightly blurry, making him not realize what he just said. Johnny stared at Taeyong, eyes darkened as the name, smirking at the younger one.

"Mmm, I like when you call me daddy.: Johnny said, placing the fingerpad of his middle finger on Taeyong's entrance, rubbing the lube all over, making Taeyong moan and whimper, biting his lips to conceal them.

"Don't you dare try to silent yourself." Johnny growled, slowly letting his middle finger slip into Taeyong's entrance, causing Taeyong to do a small scream, moaning uncontrollably as the new sensation.

Johnny let his finger slowly slip in all the way before taking it out slowly and pressing it back in, making Taeyong have a grasp of the small fiction which made him crave for more.

Taeyong kept gasping when Johnny would pull his finger out, then moan like a bitch in heat when he slid it back in. Taeyong could feel a unfamiliar coiling in his stomach as Johnny began to finger him as a much faster pace.

Johnny then slipped into his index finger when his middle finger was pulled out, letting the two fingers slowly slid back in, letting Taeyong get used to the larger sensation.

Taeyong was absolutely enjoying it, moaning and panting, feeling Johnny's rough fingers pump in and out of him, making them touch the walls of his bum, grazing his prostate, making Taeyong practically scream into the pillow.

His small arm reached back to Johnny, gently grabbing his wrist and shook his head, "D-Daddy, c-cumming." Taeyong babbled, moaning at how Johnny still fingered him even when he tried to stop the giant.

"It's okay baby, you can cum. Cum for daddy." Johnny said, leaning down and placing soft kisses all over Taeyong's lower back and ass. Taeyong panted, nodding at Johnny as he felt the coiling become out of control.

He planted his face into his pillow, gripping at the sheets as he felt himself release all over his sheets. His bright, untouched cock spurted white strings of cum all over the white pristine sheets, making small puddles of damp liquid. Taeyong physically shake as he felt his orgasm release.

Johnny smirked at how Taeyong came without touching his cock. He slid his long fingers out of Taeyong, pressing one final kiss on Taeyong back, before he crawled beside Taeyong.laying on his side, as he turned the small one over.

Taeyong laid on his back, head on Johnny's arm as his pupils were blown, mouth slightly dripping with salvia and his body and forehead drenched with sweat. He panted as he looked up at Johnny, not having the strength to kiss him on the lips and kissed him on the chin instead.

Johnny chuckled at him, placing his hand on Taeyong's stomach, feeling some stickiness there.

"You did so good, baby." Johnny spoke, kissing Taeyong's forehead, "You took daddy's fingers really well. You sounded so pretty." Johnny swept some of the damp hair away from Taeyong forehead, as Taeyong smiled tiredly up at Johnny, biting his lips softly as he felt those compliments go straight to his sensitive cock.

"I want more, daddy...." Taeyong moaned softly, letting his hand rest on Johnny's hard member, letting his thumb run lazily over the redden head of Johnn'y member, making Johnny hiss at Taeyong slightly cold finger.

"Life your leg, baby." Johnny commanded. Taeyong felt a jolt of electricity rush through his and body and to his dick when Johnny spoke, he lifted up hos right leg, his hand cradled in the nook of the back of his knee, as he tried to keep his leg up.

Johnny got the second packet of lube, opening it and spreading the liquid onto his cock, throwing the empty packet to the ground and he slowly rubbed the liquid all over his harden member.

Taeyong was basically drooling with anticipation. He wanted to feel Johnny at is more intimate level. Johnny placed a hand on Taeyong's soft and small ass, lifting it slightly so half of his large thigh was underneath Taeyong, giving him support.

Johnny aligned his head to Taeyong's fluttering hole, pressing the large and redden head to the pink flesh.

"Are you ready to take daddy's big cock, baby?" Johnny asked Taeyong, kissing his earlobe, then his temple.

Taeyong simply nodded, too tired to use his words. Johnny saw the nod and proceeded, he pressing his head into Taeyong's ass, that easily took in the large head, then slowly started to engulf all the inches of Johnny's member.

Taeyong was jolting and shaking at the way Johnny filled him up. His wall stretched like he never felt like before, he felt full and stuffed as how large and thick Johnny's cock was, Taeyong was getting dizzy off this sensation, as if he's becoming addicted to Johnny's cock.

"F-Fuck,,nice and tight,,,you're taking my cock really good, baby." Johnny whispered into Taeyong's ear, causing him to moan and whimper at his words and the continuous stuffing in his ass.

Taeyong felt weak, even when they didn't start, he let go of his leg and Johnny frowned slightly, looking at Taeyong who looked exhausted.

"Aw, is my baby okay?" Johnny asked sweetly, he already filled Taeyong to the base, letting the member sit in his ass to help adjust to Johnny's size. Johnny took his right hand and placed it under Taeyong right thigh, lifting it up for his leg to be up in the air.

Johnny's left arm was underneath Taeyong's head, his hand was stroking the younger one's soft arm, as Taeyong nodded, stuttering, "S-so f-full..." Taeyong moaned as he felt the cock in his slightly pulsate. Johnny smiled down, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna move, okay?" Johnny said. looking down at Taeyong who lazily smiled at a confirmation.

Johnny slowly took his length out of Taeyong's, making Taeyong gasp at the lost of the huge length and whimper at how good the veins of Johnny's cock grazed his walls as they pulled out.

"Get ready" Johnny said, almost growling in Taeyong's ear, as Johnny pulled out most of his length besides his head then slowly pushed the flesh back into Taeyong, making Taeyong moan at the contact.

Johnny looked down at Taeyong, who was now and babbling, whimpering, and moaning mess. He loved the sight he saw. Taeyong was this way just because of his cock. Johnny knew he didn't want anyone else but Taeyong. Only Taeyong's reactions. Only Taeyong's body.

Johnny couldn't go slow anymore as he slightly quickened his movement, gripping the slightly meaty, pale thigh of Taeyong's to hold it up, slamming his cock into the smaller one who was basically moaning for it.

Taeyong closed his eyes, mouth opened that released loud moans and curses when he felt Johnny quicken his pace, He threw his head back into the pillows, revealing a clean and perfectly beautiful neck exposed to Johnny.

He took the opportunity and placed kisses and soft nips all over the right side of the neck, still pounding into Taeyong, feeling the tight walls clench around him deliciously.

Taeyong moaned at the feeling of Johnny's lips on his neck and practically in ecstasy when he feels Johnny's cock brush along his prostate, making his body convulse around Johnny.

"R-Right there, daddy! T-That feels s-so g-good!" Taeyong moaned, as his right hand curled up to grab Johnny's bicep, moaning at the friction that he felt when the head of Johnny's cock reached his prostate.

"A-Are you gonna cum, baby?" Johnny moaned against Taeyong's neck, his right hand now going to Taeyong's hair, making Taeyong face him as he clashed his lips into the smaller one, having a steamy makeout as Johnny continued to fuck Taeyong hard and fast.

Taeyong moaned and whimpered loudly into the kiss, feeling Johnny's cock hit his prostate perfectly, making his walls clench around the thick cock inside him.

"D-Daddy..c-cumming!" Taeyong moaned into the kiss, moving his head and tilting it back, arching his back as he felt his hard cock release ribbons of cum all over his stomach and chest. 

Taeyong fell back onto his bed, shaking and fidgeting as he felt his orgasm finish, Johnny moaned at the sight, seeing Taeyong cum twice without touching his cock made Johnny go absolutely mad.

Johnny quickened the pace, making Taeyong scream at the feeling of being fucked after having an orgasm. "S-Shit, baby." Johnny moaned as he slammed himself into Taeyong a few more thrusts and feeling himself come undone in the smaller one's ass.

Taeyong moaned and whimpered at the feeling of his being filled up with Johnny's hot cum in his ass. Johnny moaned as he finished his release, slowly taking his member out of Taeyong, who was gasping at the feeling of being empty and softly whimpering at the thick load that was trickling our his ass.

Johnny laid on his back, letting Taeyong's leg lay on the bed, as he made Taeyong turn onto his stomach, pulling his tired body to Johnny's, who placed his left hand on Taeyong's plump ass cheek, massaging it in his large hand.

"Are you okay, baby?" Johnny asked sweetly, letting his free hand swipe his forehead from his slightly damp and sweaty hair, Taeyong smile softly and nodded small as he looked at Johnny, staring into the big brown eyes.

"Thank you...for being my first, Johnny." Taeyong said, trying to pull his tired body up to kiss Johnny. Johnny chuckled and leaned his head down, meeting halfway to receive the soft kiss.

"Of course, my baby. Now, go to sleep. You deserve to rest." Johnny said, smiling at the younger one who tiredly nodded, closing his eyes as he placed his head on Johnny's broad shoulders.

Johnny smiled, making his head lay back on the pillow, allowing his eyes to close, drifting out to sleep with Taeyong in his arms.


End file.
